In The Palm of A Tiny Hand
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: The war is starting, and this time, no one is safe. Who will survive the carnage, and who will fall? Will love shine through, or will the evil take over? Not to mention the so-called "child of Law will destroy me" prophecy that Demetrius is worried about? (Rating will go up as story progresses.)
1. Blinded By The White Light

Trafalgar Law was aware that he was dead.

He knew it because he was in the midst of a fog, and someone who looked a hell of a lot like his dead brother was standing in front of him, so he was pretty damn sure he'd kicked it. Except...shouldn't he be upset or something? Shouldn't he be worried about Sumiko, and his crew? Shouldn't he be thilled about being reunited with his little brother?

"Silas?" he asked, because he wanted to be sure he knew what he was looking at. "Is that you?"

"Kinda." the image of his brother shrugged, his shoulder length black curls moving with his shoulders. "I'm really more of a messenger than anything."

"Well, you look like him."

"Of course I do. What you see now is what's in your mind when you think of him."

Okay, this was getting a little bit freaky, and that was saying something considering the shit he'd experienced over the past years. "Am I dreaming?" Because that would be fan-fucking-tastic news, considering what he thought had just happened.

"No, you've passed on. You're just in the middle right now."

"Middle of where, exactly?"

"You're in between, neither here nor there."

Law was getting flustered. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"Not really." The Silas-vision smiled, and Law felt a twinge of sorrow for his sibling. Despite his aloof, sometimes cold outward appearance, he _did_ love his family, and he missed his little brother very much.

"But here's my message," he said, interrupting Law's thoughts. "You're going to have to let go of her, Law. If you want to find peace, you have to let her go."

If the _her_, was Sumiko, that just wasn't happening. "I can't do that."

"You have to, or you'll be lost here for eternity. You only have so much time before you're lost forever, big brother."

"And then what happens?"

"You cease to exist, you just blip out." the Silas-vision grew serious, a scowl appearing on his face that made him look so much like Law it was frightening. "Let go."

"How?"

"You know how, and if you do, you can see the real me on the Other Side. Let. Her. Go." Then, the messenger or whatever it was evapotaed into nothingness, leaving Law all alone in the swirling mist.

Law looked around. The fog was as dense as a storm cloud, and as infinite as the horizon. A trickle of fear crawled through him. This was not right. He didn't want to be here.

Abruptly a sense of urgency grew, as if time was running out, though he didn't know how he knew that. Except then he thought of Sumiko. If letting go meaning giving up his love for her, that so wasn't happening.

...

Sumiko made the decision the second that Law's heart stopped beating. She pulled him close and willed herself to clam so she could dematerialize. Her heart was pounding and tears fell down her cheeks, but she took a few deep breaths and focused her mind as best she could. Vyce and Freyr were babbling to Ian and Madeline, both of whom were overcome with grief, and selfish though it was, Sumiko didn't care. She only cared about the lifeless form in her arms.

She vanished.

Wet earth and pine were the first things she registered, and then the chill of the snow falling around her got her attention. She had taken them to Romania, her last resort, and even that was a thin hope. She knew that the odds of saving her love were astronomical, but fuck it all, she had to try.

She stomped through the forest, situating Law on her back like a child and carrying him off to her destination. She became wetter and wetter from the snow, until she became like the trees, just something else for water to fall off of. He took a roundabout way, until her biceps and back muscles ached from carrying him. Finally, after a quarter of an hour of walking, she appeared at the entrance of a cave.

Inside, it was pitch black, the air denser than water shoving into her lungs. She walked though the halls, feet slapping against the black marble floors. Black candles lined the walls after a certain point, and led the way to the alter room. The high vault ceiling was lit from a thin stream of moonlight that fell onto a marble slab on a table in the center of the room.

With a groan, she managed to lay her beloved on the slab, and prayers fell from her lips as she pulled a ceremonial black dagger from its silver sheath on the wall. She stepped up to Law's corpse, and with tears burning her eyes, ungloved her hand, illuminating the cavern like high noon with her unholy glow.

As she lowered her hand to his chest, she prayed with all her might that this worked.

"No!"

Sumiko swiveled around and blinked at the small figure standing before her.

The Scribe Virgin spoke softly, her tone gentle was serious at the same time. "I understand your sorrow, child, but you must not do this. He will not be as you know him, he will be tainted. Evil. Your enemy."

Sumiko shook her off, "I can take care of him."

"You cannot! There is no balance in this sacrifice!"

Sumiko's mismatched eyes blazed with rage. "Then who do I see about that and how much do I fucking owe?!"

"There is no reason for it, it is too late! Your mate has passed on already to the Fade."

Sumiko trembled at the words, and it took evey ounce of her power to shot collapse to the floor and sob like a baby. Tears fell, and she covered her mouth with her hand, taking a few steps back, the dagger clutched tight.

"You want payment?" she set her hand down on the platform and slammed the dagger down, slicing through skin and bone and the Scribe Virgin screamed.

...

Law was out of time and he knew it in the same way he knew when a patient was taking a turn for the worse. His internal clock went off, a shrill beep in his head.

"I don't want to let go." he said to no on in particular.

His voice didn't travel far, and he noticed that the fog was getting thicker, darker. With a cold dread he realized his body was dissolving, his feet, now his ankles. His calves were next, and then his knees started to fade. When the fog reached his thighs, he panicked. He didn't know what he had to do! Suddenly, the answer, painful and simple, hit him like a brick.

_Oh God..._

Letting go meant you accepted what couldn't be changed. You didn't try to hold onto some dim hope of being saved, to coerce a shift in fortune. Letting go meant you stared at what was before you with clear eyes, recognizing that choice was exception, and destiny the rule. No bargaining, no trying to control what couldn't be. You gave up and saw that the ones you loved were in fact _not_ your future, and there was nothing you could do about it.

As the thoughts hit him, a miracle happened. A light, soft and golden, fell on him, warming him in the dreary chill of wherever the fuck he was, and blanketed him in a calm that made him close his eyes and sigh. He could love Sumiko on the Other Side, and he would wait for her, for all of them. Because love, after all, was eternal, and not subject to the whims of death.

Law was free...and upward he flew.


	2. Break My Heart, Why Don't You

Vyce was about to lose his mind.

But he had to get in line first because Sumiko's siblings and family were likewise on the edge, especially Freyr, who paced the foyer of the Dubrinsky palace like a prisoner in solitary confinement.

There was no sign of Sumiko. No calls, no nothing. And the thought of the heir to the Carpathian throne being MIA was a total mood-killer. Dominic, Freyr's twin, was on his cell phone with a friend who had connections to finding people who didn't wat to be found, while Shyaera, Kraven's _shellan,_ or mate, was rapidly talking to a group of lethal looking soldiers who were grim faced and serious. Everyone was freaked out that Sumiko had just vanished like that.

Ian, who Vyce had taken to Romania to be close to him, was forlorn and distraught. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her hands shook. She looked up to her mate. "Where..." she cleared her throat. "where would you have a funeral for your mate?"

"The Tomb."

Zsadist, Sumiko's youngest triplet sibling, ran a hand through his dark silver hair, yellow eyes narrowing. "You think-?"

Dominic shrugged. He figured Sumiko would be somewhere where no one could track her. But they had no other leads, and it was a long shot, but what the hell else were they gonna do? The warriors were tracking the _lesser_ who'd killed Law, and were currently hunting their fortress, while Dimitri and Kraven, Sumiko's elder brothers, sought council with their grandmother in Italy about how they should best remedy the situation. _Lessers_ were de-souled humans who were created by the "Dark Mage" necromancer Demetrius, who sent the creatures to do his bidding. At the moment, his current job was to get rid of Law, whom he feared would father the child who had the power to destroy him. He'd done that, and the race was in an uproar due to the face that Demetrius had showed up after the war he'd started nearly fifteen years previously.

"Might as well try, ain't nothin' much we can do now, ya know?"

Keiran, a cousin of the Dubrinsky clan, stood against the wall, clove cigarette in his mouth. He blew out a stream of the fragrant smoke and rubbed his face. Ever since Freyr had burst into the castle, panicking, everyone had been strung as tight a wire.

The male sighed, "Let's hope it goes well."

...

Vyce, Freyr, Dominic and Keiran were totally silent as they entered the Tomb. It was cold as hell, their breath coming out in little clouds as they walked through the snow. It was nearly ten degrees outside, and the trio rushed into the cave to warm themslves and look for Sumiko.

Vyce stopped a few feet in. "I smell blood."

He was right; there was the barest hint of human blood in the air, no doubt from when Sumiko had dragged Law inside. The marble floor was slick with small footprints, and Dominic gasped as he followed the trail. "She's here!"

There was a dim glow up ahead, and the signifigance of it made them all stop suddenly.

"Fuck. Me." Vyce breathed.

"I will _so_ pass on that," Freyr said.

Keiran frowned, eyeing the shelves where cermaic jars were lined up, each containing the heart of a _lesser_. There was one missing.

SHIT. They should have brought weapons. If Sumiko was doing what he thought she was, they needed to be armed like hell. He looked around, scenting the air in hopes of locating the woman. "Be prepared to fight,"

Vyce frowned. "Why? Sumiko's upset, but she's not liable to get violent."

"Law is the one you wanna watch out for." Keiran palmed the lone dagger he always carried. "I think she may have tried to bring him back."

Freyr blanched, the color draining from his normally tan face as a brillant flash of light from up aheead lit up the cave like high noon. as their retina's were fried, Freyr cursed. "Fuck! Don't tell me she-"

"If Katya died and you could pull it off, wouldn't you?" Vyce swore, rubbing his eyes. There was another, weaker flash, and the trio took off, feet pounding against the obsidian floors as they made their way to their princess. as they burst into the alter room, they stopped.

"What the hell is that?"

Vyce was staring at the platform, in the center of the white marble stood a perfect replica of Law's bust stood, made out of dark gray stone. The light from the black candles almost seemed to animate the object, and the likeness was so real that Vyce reached out to touch it. The instant his finger came in contact with it, the bust crumbled. _Oh, shit._ It wasn't made of stone but ash, which was now a loose mound of what was no doubt Law's last remains.

Freyr looked around for Sumiko. On the other side of the room was a smashed vase, the sacred wall of names that held every Carpathian ever lost in battle, and what looked like a mangled, oil-covered heart. Next to the mess, propped against the wall, was Sumiko. Her eyes were shut and her hands were in her lap. Freyr noticed that one of her wrists was bound tightly with a scrap of green fabric from her shirt, and that she was sweating, her skin pale under the dim light.

"Tell me she's alive." Vyce said.

Freyr lifted the female into his arms. "She's breathing at any rate." he nodded to the alter. "Bag the ashes."

With a heavy sigh, Vyce took his shirt off and scooped the ashes into it, following his brother and cousin out of the cave and back to the castle.

...

The seeing bowls in the Fade were amazing, Law had to admit. He and Silas stood watching them. In the left one was Law's crew, distraught over the loss of their beloved captain. Sel and Kaz were consoling eachother, while Shachi and Penguin turned moody and unresponsive. Bepo was upset as well, often trying to explain what had happened, and perhaps it was a joke, and that Law was fine.

Law felt a pang of sadness that he'd never see his crew again.

The right bowl showed the Carpathians, and the current image was of Sumiko, who was on her knees, sobbing, which Freyr and Dominic tried to ease her pain. Their words did very little for her, and Law wished to hell there were something he could do. Some way he could tell them all that he was alright.

Silas turned to his brother with a sad smile. "That's her, isn't it?"

Law watched as Sumiko wiped her tears, trying to stop the tears, but he knew it would be a while before the anguish off loss would be gone. As a fresh wave fell down her cheek, she wiped them again, frustrated. She put on a brave face, smiling weakly, but the second Freyr and Dominic were gone, she slammed her fist into the doorframe once. Twice. A third time.

Law felt his heart break until there was nothing but shards. He stared into the bowl, frowning.

Silas smiled sadly, "You really _do_ have feelings for her. I never thought I'd see the day!"

"She's my female," he murmured softly. "That's my heart down there."

God this was weird. Being dead wasn't what he thought it would be like, he half expected to be burning in a lake of fire, like his mother always said sinners would, and he sure as fuck sinned some in his life. But this place was so not where he expected to end up at. It was kind of...pretty? There was a massive shimmering fountain in the middle of the temple-like place, with small yellow songbirds churping in a white barked, white leafed tree. Other sould wandered around from time to time, but right now it was just Law and Silas.

"If you were able, would you return unto the realm of the living?"

Law and Silas turned, and the former rose an eyebrow in confusion while the latter bowed deeply. Silas whispered that this was the Scribe Virgin, the all powerful creator of the Carpathian race and all sub-human species. The woman was small, petite and covered with a black robe. Underneath, a familiar glow came from her. It was similar to the glow of Sumiko's hand.

"I will not ask you again, human." _Human_ being spoken like _piece of shit._

"I want to go back, yes."

There was a soft chuckle. "Be at ease. You have nothing to fear. It was not your time to die, and there will soon come a time when you are needed."

Suddenly Law went numb, his whole body just blanking out. The last image he saw was of Sila's sad face, and then everything went black.

...

Sumiko paced her bedrooom, cursing everything in existence in all seven languages she spoke. She had trashed her bedroom. The mirrors were shattered, the curtains ripped off the windows, and there were large scorch marks on the walls from the candels she'd thrown. The room hummed with energy as her other side threatened to come out. Navy scales flicked over her skin, and her pupils glowed with an unholy light. Her hair started to change to white, and her hands cranked into claws.

There was a knock at the door, and a savage, otherwordly hiss came from Sumiko as the door opened violently. Random objects in the room swirled around the vortex of power she emanated; a broken chair, a lamp, and various other odds and ends.

The Scribe Virgin stepped to the threshold of the doorway. "I was unsure of my welcome."

"You know what your welcome is." Sumiko said coldy. Fuck tradition, who cared if she disrespected the Creator of her race? She had no reson to be proper, not anymore.

"Indeed." The Scribe Virgin looked up. "I have something for you."

"I don't want it."

"Yes, you do." her voice grew firm. "You will want it."

Sumiko's voice depened, became a warped, enraged tone. "_You took what I wanted!" _

"And I give it back to you, in a certain manner."

A form appeared in the doorway, "Sumiko?"

Sumiko stopped breathing and just ignored everything, her sole focus on the figure who'd walked in. It was Law...kind of. It was Law's face and Law's body, but he was a transparent being more than anything else.

The Scribe Virgin lowered her hood. "He is here for e'remore, until he wishes to return unto the Fade. But just know that the curse lies in the manner that you may touch him." Without a sound, she vanished.

All at once the dark energy around Sumiko dissipated, and she walked forward, hand touching the side of Law's face, then his shoulder. She walked a circle around him, eyes wide. She was too stunned to speak, and she blinked rapidly, half expecting him to be gone again when she opened her eyes.

"I can eat, but I don't have to, and I can solidify myself as long as I concentrate." he gave a one shoulder shrug. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but she seemed to know, so..."

Sumiko looked up into the gunmetal gray stare that she fell in love with. And fell over in a dead faint.


	3. Brighten Up My Darkness

It was dark outside by the time Sumiko woke up, and as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her first thought was of Law, and the freaky ass, fucked up dream she'd had. Her love had shown up as a ghost, and the Scribe Virgin giving the O.K for him returning to life as some solidifying sprectre. A heavy sigh left the woman and she yawned, fangs glinting in the dim light of the moon. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and walked into the bathroom, cranked the shower on, and stripped.

_What the hell am I going to do? _She glared at the stained glass shower door. _I can't act like a cry baby. He's dead, that's it. Nothing I can do._ She did the pour, lather and rinse routine out of habit, not because she wanted to. She washed her skin, dried off and walked towards her closet. She was on autopilot, her functions robotic, uncaring. She pulled a soft black turtleneck sweater on and a pair of faded blue jeans. she didn't bother brushing her hair out and merely finger-combed it before leaving her room and heading down to the kitchen. Despite her feelings, her stomach demanded sustenance, and her brain obliged.

...

Vyce stared up at the ceiling; it was fancy, with lots of molding and curlicue shit around the edges. It made him think of a cake and for some strange reason, he really liked it. He didn't know jack about architecture (that was Keiran's specialty), but he was drawn to the lushness of the bedroom, the stately symmetry, the balance between the ornate and the smooth-

Okay, he was stalling

_Crap_.

He'd woken up about half an hour ago, Ian curled in against his side. She was still heartbroken over the loss of her brother and had taken to sleeping in bed with him to comfort herself. Not that he minded, but it caused problems.

One of which was lying rock-hard against his belly, straining against the zipper of his jeans.

_S.H.I.T. _He was dying to take of the thing, if only because he didn't want Ian waking up and realzing he had an erection. That would probably freak her out. She was so cute, innocent, pure...a mad bolt of lust shot through Vyce and he imagined what it would feel like if her small, delicate hands touched him. With a low groan he shifted away from the girl, unzipped his pants, and shoved his hand into his boxers.

He stopped just before he touched himself. What the hell was he doing? While the two people he cared most about were suffering a horrible lost, he was tempted to jack off. But the lust he felt was taking over his brain until it was all he could think of. With a curse, he grabbed the thing and pulled. A moan rumbled out of his chest and out of his mouth as his erection kicked in his hand. _Damn, _that felt good. He repeated the motion. He felt like someone had put him under a heat lamp; he was warm, but it was like the warmth was coming from inside of him.

He arched as he stoked himself, feeling guilty and embarassed and sinfully erotic. _Oh..._it was _so good._..Settling into a rhythm, he shoved the covers off and looked down, watching himself with an illicit pride. a little clicking noise rose up, a result of the clear lubricant that came out of the tip and slicked his palm. _Oh, fuck_

He moaned again and tossed his head to the side. And met the open dark hazel stare of Ian. She blinked once, eyes moving from his down to his cock and then back again.

Well, shit.

She smiled a little, just a little tilt of her lips. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Keep going."

...

The sound of racous laughter confused the hell out of Sumiko as she walked through the large majestic foyer and into the massive kitchen. All the males of the house, Freyr and Dominic, the triplets Jack, Atlas and Vista, all seven of her siblings, and some other family friends stood around a massive table, cards and poker chips covering the mahogany surface. Beer and wine glasses were being passed around, and the mouth-watering scent of rosemary and lamb filled the air.

"What the hell are you all celebrating?" she asked, a little too harshly than she would have liked.

Kraven, her eldest brother at thirty-one, sent her a fanged grin. His mate, Shyaera, smiled warmly from his side. The Egyptian beauty walked forward to embrace her, and then Elon, Sumiko's "twin" cousin, tackle-hugged her from behind. His black beanie was crooked on his head, and the tattered black wiifebeather he wore smelled strongly of French-milled soap and fresh, clean sweat.

"We heard about what happened, anioł." he said with a grin. "Thought we'd throw a party." Elon's ash-blond hair tickled Sumiko's face and she frowned. Did she miss something?

"Why?"

Freyr's laugh made her turn around. "Cuz I said so. He doesn't care," Freyr nodded to the right and Sumik turned again to see Law standing against the three-level oven. His smirk was just a little evil and Sumiko stared at his for a full minute beofre speaking.

"So you _are_ back." Law nodded.

"Until I choose to go."

"And when will that be?"

Law chuckled darkly. "After the rest of you die. You and Freyr need babysitters and until then, I'm staying. I can't really die again can I?"

Freyr laughed. "Not technically."

Law motioned for Sumiko to come to him and she did so, moving with preternatural speed. Her hands were bare, the right one glowing with that unholy light of hers. She cupped his face and Law became corporeal with no effort of his part, it just happened.

"Because it is meant to be; the Light and Dark."

Everyone turned to see the Scribe Virgin hovering a few feet in the kitchen doorway, her glowing form brightening the room dramatically. "The human is the light that keeps the darkness of her curse sane." she touched down to the ground and walked towards the duo. "Her light keeps him alive, in a manner of speaking." She turned to Law and gave him a hard stare.

"Your hand, human."

Law was confused, but held out his right hand.

"Palm up." Sumiko whispered.

Law flipped his wrist, more confused than ever.

The Scribe Virgin turned to Sumiko and smiled. "Your hand, child." Sumiko did the same, flipping her hand so her palm faced upwards and it was then that she noticed her siblings and friends were all smiling, some small, others (Freyr and Elon) beaming like psychos. The Scribe Virgin pressed their palms together and Law twitched, feeling a sort of jolt, like a static shock, go through his whole body. Sumiko jumped a bit as well and seemed flustered, like she had no idea what was going on.

The Scribe Virgin chuckled softly. "Yes, this is a good mating." she turned to the others. "The presentation to me is complete. Should he choose, the human may stay here, only if he accepts Sumiko."

Just like that, she was gone.

The snarl that shimmied out of Sumiko's chest made Freyr back up a few steps. "You did this. I know you did." Freyr grinned weakly.

"Printessa, c'mon, it's not like-"

Law turned Sumiko to face him. "You're not acting normally. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're not showing normal mental health for someone in your position."

Sumiko saw what he was getting at and nodded. "Oh, trust me, _nallum._ Once the realization that you are indeed _'alive_' sinks in, I'll thow a fit or two." She looked around suddenly and then frowned. "Where's Vyce?"

Law shifted away from the stove and headed towards the foyer, figure fading to transparency. "I want a tour of the castle, because Freyr is a dick and won't show me anything. Then we can find him."

Sumiko walked after her love, feeling better than she had in days.


	4. Ain't Nothin' Gonna Break My Stride

"Where do you want to start?" Sumiko asked as she led Law out of the kitchen and into the small, bare hallway that connected to the foyer.

Law shrugged. "Wherever you feel like taking me."

For some absurd reason, a small twinge of want went through the brunette and she stared at Law, her eyes going over his form, watching his movements. He was the same as he had been before he died, minus the whole ghost-spectre part. His eyes flicked to hers and he frowned. "What's wrong?" Sumiko smirked and walked up to a cherrywood door whose thickness could rival that of a bank vault and cranked the thing open, leaning against it to allow Law to walk by and into the foyer; and after a single around, Law's his mouth opened a little in awe.

Oh...wow...

Law was unaware of walking forward, but he did...into the most beautiful architectural wonder he'd ever seen. Great coloumns of _lapis lazuli_ and _onyx_ rose to a cieling higher than the heavens. Crystal chandeliers and silver sconces twinkled and a navy marble staircase rose up from a mosaic floor that seemed to depict...an apple tree in full bloom. It was resplendent. There was a thick white carpet trailing up the stairs and winding down the halls, where the faces of people, beautiful, aristocratic people, filled velvet picture frames.

Sumiko smiled a little. "This is the foyer, and the stairs lead to the bedrooms, drawing rooms, and every other room here." She looked up at the photographs, her smile a little sad. "That's my family...they're all dead of course, but..." she looked at him and motioned towards the stairs.

They walked upwards, Law staring at the cathedral-esque ceiling, taking in the images of warriors on horseback and angels in a blue sky. The thing rivaled the Sistine Chapel, but this was no mere painting, this was _magic_. The figures drawn into the ceiling were so well done it was almost like a photograph, the expressions and actions realistic, and altogether beautiful. Paintings of angels and clouds and warriors on horseback covered an expanse that that seemed as big as a field.

_Holy shit, it's gorgeous. Sumiko's family are definitely upper-class._ "Sumi-Sumiko?" Law turned towards the woman and saw her leaning against the massive railing of the staircase, eyes closed, cheeks pink. She was breathing in small, shallow pants and Law wondered dimly if she were getting sick. "Sumiko," he focused his energy on his hand and as it became solid he lightly pat her face. "Hey,"

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and grinned a little, "Yeah, just...really, really tired." she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Not sleeping too well. I've been feeling...odd...these past few days."

Law's inner doctor sprang to life and he frowned a little. "Since when?"

"Since..." Sumiko thought back to the day right before Law had been shot, and her cheeks heated. A few hours after she and Law had consummated their relationship, she's felt weird. She wasn't pregnant, she knew that. When a Carpathian concieved, a link was immediately established between mother and child, and Sumiko hand't felt any such connection, so she crossed out her expecting, but still...as she looked at Law, her lust brightened and her fangs elongated in her mouth, but she dashed any and all fantasies away as Law spoke to her again.

"Sumiko?"

"I'm fine, love. Nothin' doin'. Just tired." she pointed to a nearby door that was painted a flourescent shade of pink, "That's my older sister's room. Her name is Vitanyah, but everyone calls her Vitani. The grren door over there is Dimitri, and the black door is Kraven's." she headed up another set of stairs and flashed a smile, "The rest of the rooms are up here, except mine." There was a blue door "Mikhail", a regular French-doored room (Zsadist), a lovely aqua green door (Kiara), and a steel door with bolts (Ion).

"My room is in one of the towers, because it allows me to see everything from the window." She led Law up more stairs and down a maze of hallways, some lined with stautues of armor, other with more art and sculptures of people, busts made of marble and various vases that looked as though they came from all over the world.

"Sumiko," Law kept walking after the girl,"I feel a need to ask...exactly how rich is your family?"

"Rich enough." she stopped as a sudden burst of heat swamped her. Was she coming down with a fever? "I, as heir, am worth roughly fifty-billion." Finally the steps led up to a narrow lane of steps that went up to a large white door which was covered with pictures and various drawings. people, animals, and symbols (Law was amused to see his Jolly Roger drawn on the doorknob), and various words in other languages. Sumiko opened the door and stepped in.

"This is my actual bedroom, the other room I use is just a giant closet that holds all the shit that doesn't fit in here."

The walls of the circluar room were lined with booksheelves that held not only novels but knicknacks like crystal figurines and baubles. There was a small desk against the wall with a lamp and bunch of drawing materials. Paper, charcoal, pencils and erasers. Broken glass and metal shards littered the floor, and the corner nearest the door held a massive container of weapons. There was a ladder against another wall that led up to the trianglular dome of the turret. There was a floor built into the dome, and Law guessed her bed was up there since there wasn't one down here.

"You're room is messy."

"I'm aware." she stepped over a bundle of metal shavings and opened her mouth to speak when she swayed suddenly and grabbed onto the wall. "Damn it all to hell," she sat down and looked up at Law with a frown.

"I'm mad at you, ya know."

"And why is that?"

"Because you died." she glared at the floor. "You're not allowed to die."

"I'm not dead anymore." _Technically I am, but the dead can't speak or walk. Ergo, I am alive in a sense._

At this point Sumiko pouted and ignored the man. She amused herself with picking up bits of metal and fusing them with her hand. Law sat down beside her and handed her other things, like a shard of blue seasglass and a silver rod that had gold leafing around it. As the two items formed a foot long halberd, Law touched Sumiko's hand and allowed himself to become fully corporeal. Sumiko kept up her work but Law noticed her cheeks flushing, and her skin almost appeared to glow dimly, like a much diluted version of her hand. She was breathing hard, and her legs suddenly started to saw together when she sat on her knees to mold another pipe together with more glass.

Abruptly she dropped her creation and jacknifed into a ball as a blast of pain shot through her body but underneath, there was something else, a glimmer of pleasure she couldn't make sense of until her looked at Law, who was looking more concerned by the second. The wave of hormones rocked her into a tighter ball and she screamed as the fever swamped her.

"_Shit!_" she looked at Law. "Go..get Atlas. Tell him-" she cried out in agony.

"What, tell him what?" Law was at the door, ready to run to get help. "Sumiko!"

Mismatched eyes clouded with tears, "I'm in heat."


	5. And this is how the story goes

The idea I had for this story is too sporadic, too wide, and just too difficult to write out, and it's all amazing in my head, but it's not coming out as I want it to on paper. So, unfortunately, this story will be on a prolonged hiatus/discontinued until I feel the juices flowing again. But don't be sad, I'm about to start a new Law/OC story that's modern-world, and will be a medical thriller. I kind of want to use Sumiko as the OC, because I like her personalit, or I could make a new one.

No one will have powers, or be pirates, it's totally AU. Set in our world, you know, all that jazz.

Let me know what you think. What should I do?


End file.
